The ThunderClan That Was
by Porphyritic
Summary: A basic Warriors story following ThunderClan kits as they grow up. I do not own Warriors, but I made up the characters in the book. Rated T for possible violence.
1. The Beginning

This is my first fanfic so please don't be too hard on the reviews, but feel free to tell me what I can do to make it better. I'll have more updates on the way. Sorry for the short chapter.

* * *

><p>And as for the Clan, here is a list of the Clan members starting off the book.<p>

**Leader** - Owlstar -_ A dark brown tom with amber eyes. Apprentice - None._

**Deputy -** Silentshadow _- A black tom, with amber eyes. Apprentice - None._

**Medicine Cat - **Runningleaf - _A black she-cat, with blue eyes. Apprentice - None._

**Warriors -  
><strong>Redstorm -_A ginger and white striped tom, with green eyes. Apprentice - None.  
><em>Flurrypelt - _A white she-cat with green eyes. Apprentice - Hazelpaw  
><em>Mudstripe - _A black tom that has a lighter brown stripe down his back with brown eyes. Apprentice - None.  
><em>Streampelt - _A grey she-cat with white flecks and green eyes. Apprentice - Firepaw.  
><em>Frostfern - _A white she-cat with amber eyes. Apprentice - Lilypaw.  
><em>Fangflight - _A white tom with black along one base of his ears, and at the base of his tail and blue eyes. Apprentice - None._  
>Volcanostep - <em>A dark brown tom with green eyes. Apprentice - None.<em>  
>Cedarfern<em>- A black and brown tom with white on his belly, with green eyes. Apprentice - Foxpaw.<em>

**Apprentices -  
><strong>Hazelpaw - _A brown she-cat with white around her paws, with blue eyes.  
><em>Firepaw - _A smaller ginger tom with black eyes.  
><em>Foxpaw -_A bigger ginger tom with black along the top of his ears and green eyes.  
><em>Lilypaw - _A small grey she-cat with blue eyes._

**Queens -  
><strong>Swiftstream - _A white she-cat with black around one eye, and green eyes. Kits - Rushkit, Talonkit, and Swallowkit.  
><em>Blueflower - _A greyish blue cat with blue eyes. Kits - Volekit and Poppykit._

**Kits -  
><strong>Rushkit - _A light brown tom with green eyes. Five moons old._  
>Talonkit- <em>A greyish blue she-cat with green eyes. Five moons old.<em>  
>Swallowkit - <em>A white she-cat with flecks of black, with brown eyes. Five moons old.<em>  
>Volekit - <em>A brown tom with green eyes. Two moons old.<em>  
>Poppykit - <em>A orange tabby with blue eyes. Two moons old.<em>

**Elders - **Birchleaf -_ A large brown cat with blue eyes. Broke their leg as a kit, and no longer able to fight._

* * *

><p>"I got you!" Rushkit yelled, jumping on top of Swallowkit, sending them rolling with the impact. Rushkits light brown fur shone slightly with the sunlight that was high above the ThunderClan camp.<p>

Swallowkit thrust upward with her paws, Rushkit getting pushed off. Swallowkit smiled, shaking her grayish blue fur.

Talonkit, the smallest kit of the litter sat a little farther back, her white fur not blending in with the shadows she tried to occupy. She was just inside the nursery, while her siblings were playing. Rushkit was the larger kit of the litter, and Swallowkit the second largest. And by far, they were the most adventurous. Talonkit however, was less adventurous, and was going to stay that way until she was an apprentice, or that she was trained as a warrior.

"Come on Talonkit!" Swallowkit smiled over at her with bright blue eyes, as Rushkit tackled her.

"No fair!" she mewed at him angrily. "I was talking to Talonkit!"

Rushkit laughed a little. "In battle, I wouldn't care _who_ you were talking to!" he mewed back. Swallowkit rolled her eyes, walking up to Talonkit.

"Just a couple more moons!" she mewed excitedly, and Talonkit nodded with understanding. They would be apprentices in just two moons, and they were equally excited.

"Who do you think will mentor us?" Rushkit asked, as Swallowkit instantly listed at list five warriors she wanted as mentors. Rushkit wanted Owlstar himself to mentor him, and Talonkit wasn't sure. She guessed it wasn't up to her, so she shouldn't spend her time thinking about her could be mentors.


	2. StarClan

Well, at least this is a slightly longer chapter, and I hope it's still good. Please review and tell me what you think!

* * *

><p>We dream of the light,<p>

Surrounded by the darkness.

And we welcome it.

* * *

><p>The sun was setting on the horizon as Swallowkit and Rushkit were herded inside the nursery by Swifstream. Darkness had not yet set in, but it was soon to come. Leafbare was coming fast also, but by that time they would have three new apprentices to help hunt and defend the Clan.<p>

Talonkit smiled at the fact. Just thinking about 'Talonpaw' made her excited, and couldn't even wait for her warrior name. Talonclaw…Talonfeather…Talonstream. Anything other than Talonkit sounded good to her mind. Although, she was sure he siblings would have a different view, probably already having the perfect warrior name in mind.

The nursery sounds were soothing enough though to make Talonkit tired as she settled in beside her mothers' fur, enveloped in the warmth of her siblings. She could her the steady breathing of Volekit and Poppykit sleeping already, and the paws of cats outside, not yet ready for sleep.

But she couldn't think about staying awake any longer, as the night quickly closed in on her.

"Talonkit!" A voice hissed at her softly, and she readjusted her position against Swiftstream. Maybe if she just didn't say anything…

"_Talonkit_!" the voice came again as she sighed. She didn't want to play with Rushkit right now, or Swallowkit. Couldn't she have one night of peaceful sleeping?

"Rushkit I don't wanna pla-" she cut off, as she opened her eyes to blinding light. It mellowed quickly enough though, as she studied the landscape. The ground was a snowy white and so were the bushes and trees. Then a lone cat stood infront of her, stars glittering her pelt.

She was too stunned to speak, as she knew where she was. StarClan. But why was she here? She was too young to die!

"Talonkit?" The cat asked, and she shook her head. How could she have confused this cat with Rushkit?

There was only one reason she could be here. "Do you have a prophecy for me?" she asked, knowning all leaders and medicine cats got prophecies sometimes. Maybe she was a special cat!

Instead of the instant 'Yes' she imagined though, the cat laughed a bit and shook her head. "No Talonkit, I don't have a prophecy for you. Instead I came to discuss something with you."

Talonkits ears dropped. What could this cat have discussed with her _other_ than a prophecy? It wasn't that exciting being in StarClan after all it seemed to her.

"As you know, Runningleaf is very old, and doesn't have an apprentice-" the cat started, getting cut off by Talonkit.

"I know about our medicine cat." Talonkit said, then immediately regretted it. Hadn't her mother taught her anything about respect for her elders? "Sorry…" she mewed, embarrassed.

The other cat though didn't seem upset about it, and continued at once. "We in StarClan were thinking you might want to the be the next ThunderClan medicine cat." The cat mewed, then stopped. But Talonkit stood frozen.

"Why did you choose me for this?" she mewed, hardly able to get the words out of her mouth.

"Well we don't usually come to future medicine cats – most decide on their own to become medicine cats. But you'll be an apprentice in a moons time, and…haven't you even thought about it?" the cat asked her.

"Well…no. But I have to now don't I?" Talonkit asked, not seeing how she could avoid this now that StarClan had come.

"You don't_ have _to._" _the cat explained. "Only if you feel like it's right for you." She said, as the world folded over into darkness.

"Wait!" Talonkit yelled, but heard nothing else. Her eyes flew open, to see sunlight trickling in the den. How long had she been asleep?

And that was certainly an odd dream. She squeezed out of her place between Rushkit and Swallowkit, and walked out of the nursery. Surely Runningleaf would be up.


	3. Runningleaf

Here's another chapter. Please Review (:

* * *

><p>Talonkit stepped out of the nursery, cold air chilling her through her fur. Only a couple cats stirred as she made her way to the medicine cat den. Keeping to the shadows, she slipped in where she saw Runningleaf sitting in the back corner of her den, black pelt blending in perfectly with the shadows.<p>

"Runningleaf?" her voice seemed to echo through the den, as she wondered if this was where she would be trained.

Runningleaf turned around startled, until she realized it was Talonkit, and her fur relaxed. "Hey Talonkit. Did you need something?" she asked, wrapping her tail around her paws.

"No, not really. I wanted to talk to you about being a medicine cat." Talonkit started, unsure of any other way to put it.

Runningleaf nodded. "What did you want to know?" she asked. Talonkit was glad she didn't have any other questions to ask.

"Well, I just wanted to know what it was like being a medicine cat." Talonkit said, sitting down in the den. She didn't want to say out right she wanted to be her apprentice, because she had no idea what is was really like.

"Well, it's nice to know you're helping cats out when they're hurt, and you get to talk to StarClan. But I can't really talk about all of it, only medicine cats really know." Runningleaf mewed, standing up and disappearing into a hole in the wall, to come out and go to a ledge with herbs on it.

Now Talonkit was more anxious than ever. She wanted to know what went on here, and she wanted to be in StarClan again. This would certainly please the StarClan cat anyway, and she had a feeling she needed to do that at the least.

"Well, could I learn?" she mewed, getting more confident. Runningleaf turned to look at her, blue eyes examining the cat. Talonkit wanted to shrink away, but stood there. Surely Runningleaf wouldn't scold her.

Her eyes turned soft. "Not unless you were my apprentice. I'm sorry Talonkit." She mewed, "Was there anything else you needed?" she asked, dismissing her.

"Well I was wondering, _could _I be your apprentice?" Talonkit asked, watching as Runningleaf turned to her.

"I think we would have to discuss that with Owlstar, but I wouldn't say no." she nodded. "Do you really want to become my apprentice? If you are to be a medicine cat you must be dedicated to helping cats. You will not fight in any battles the Clan has, though you will have training to protect yourself, and you cannot mate. If you had a mate it would take your duty away from your Clan." She mewed, as Talonkit took in all of the information.

"But I still want to become your apprentice." Talonkit mewed. She never liked fighting that much anyway, and she was sure she would never like a cat more than a friendship.

Runningleaf smiled. "Well I'll talk to Owlstar, I'm sure they wouldn't object to a new medicine cat in the Clan." She mewed, walking out of the den. Talonkit followed her. One step out of the den revealed more sunlight, and a worried Swiftstream.

"Talonkit!" she mewed when she saw her. "Where _were _you! I was worried sick!" she mewed frantically, licking Talonkit.

"I was talking to Runningleaf." she mewed, not wanting to say anything about being a medicine cat apprentice until it was confirmed. Looking inside the nursery, Rushkit was up, but Swallowkit would be the last to arise.

Swiftstream turned Talonkits' attention back to her. "Tell me when you leave next time." She mewed, going to grab a rabbit from the fresh-kill pile. Talonkit went after her, grabbing a small mouse.

Dropping it infront of Rushkit she mewed, "Would you like to share?" as he nodded. Talonkit took one bite into it, as Runningleaf came up to her.

"Tomorrow you shall be made my apprentice, if you still want to." And as she nodded enthusiastically, while Rushkit waited for Runningleaf to leave as he burst out laughing. Talonkit scowled at him.

"A _medicine cat_?_"_ he mewed, obviously never having considered the idea before.

"Yes, and I think I'll make a great one too." Talonkit declared, taking another bite of mouse. As Rushkit joined in another bite.

"I just can't imagine _you_ being a medicine cat." Rushkit mewed, as Talonkit shrugged it off. They finished their mouse, as Swallowkit and Swiftstream came up.

"Mom! Guess what! Talonkit is becoming a medicine cat!" Rushkit mewed, as Swiftstream looked at Talonkit in disbelief.

"A medicine cat?" she mewed, dumbfounded, as Talonkit nodded in unison with her brothers.

"That'll be so exciting!" Swallowkit mused, as Talonkit wondered if Swallowkit had ever considered the idea of becoming the Clans next healer.

Talonkit nodded again. "Yeah. Mom, I can do it right?" she asked, realizing she hadn't even asked her mom if it was ok. She figured she would do it anyway.

Swiftstream nodded. "It's not my choice is it?" she smiled.


End file.
